Kaylee (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning:' "Good morning. It's time to wake up!♪" *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon! Have a nice day." *'Evening:' "Player! How was your idol and farm work? Working hard, yes?" *'Night:' "Is it night already? That's too late." *"I see you're off to save the world from evil yet again! I'll be cheering for you.☆" *"Living alone can get... well, kind of lonely. So it's great to have such friendly neighbors!" *"Wow! I can't seem to bump into anyone else today, player!" *" and got married! ♪ I guess they really hit it off because they're both so energetic." *" and got married! That's a little surprising, but I guess they make a good couple!" *" and got married! ♪ I guess the duo really hit it off because they both have a positive outlook on things." *" and got married! Even though they're married, I still want to play with !" *" and got married! I heard had a husband once. The other day, I went to the Ballet Studio to ask her ex-husband. Hearing her past story makes me cry on how happy the couple was when they were together, and now... they're not..." *" and got married!♥ baked me a cake for congratulating them! It's just the best..." *" and got married! ♪ I guess they really hit it off because they're both so intelligent." *" and got married! ♪ The couple really hit it off because they both hate socialising... I heard." *'Very Low Stamina:' "Hey, there! You look a bit tired today... Actually, just go home and rest." *'Day after collapsing:' "You should think hard about what you did wrong..." *'On her Birthday:' "Today is my birthday. I decided to have a party with my friends!♥" *'Rejects a proposal:' "I don't feel the same way. Player, I think you should hang on to it." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations, player! ♫ You won the Contest. That's amazing. ♪" *'Lose a Contest:' "Don't feel down just because you didn't win. You should participate next time, player." *'Talk too much:' "Looks like you're doing well!♫" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? How thoughtful.♪ Thank you." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "It's the thought that counts... but thank you for remembering it, anyway." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Uhm... That's enough for today!" *'Early Spring:' "I want to go on a picnic and enjoy the blooming flowers.♥" *'Late Spring:' "The spring flowers are in full bloom, but I'm more excited about eating some tasty spring crops!♫" *'Early Summer:' "It's getting really hot. We need to keep hydrated to beat the heat!" *'Late Summer:' "Drink water and don't stay too long in direct sunlight on these hot days." *'Early Autumn:' "The weather is getting warmer. I love autumn! ♪" *'Late Autumn:' "We have a lot of delicious foods in autumn! ♫ I cannot make up my mind what desserts to make." *'Early Winter:' "Winter is a good season to bake pie. Butter doesn't melt nearly as quickly!" *'Late Winter:' "It's almost the end of the snow season. Winter went by so fast, right?" *'Sunny:' "A sunny day is perfect weather for making delicious desserts!☆" *'Cloudy:' "The heat is okay, but it's not good to make desserts when it's humid outside." *'Rainy:' "I don't like rainy days because desserts can get all soggy. I wish it would stop raining soon." *'Snowy:' "It's nice to have hot chocolate on a snowy day. ♫" *'No Flower': "How's your work these days?" *'1 Flowers': "The air is so fresh and clean here.♥ It makes me feel good.♪" *'2 Flowers': "I work at Marie's Patisserie during the day. What would you like? Some cake?" *'3 Flowers': "If you cook every day, you'll get better at it. Just keep at it!☆" *'4 Flowers': "Ahem, are you out for a walk too, player?" *'5 Flowers': "Player, would you like to chat with me for a while? It's slow right now, so..." *'6 Flowers': "I get a strange feeling inside when I see you..." *'7 Flowers': "There's a certain someone I can't stop thinking about lately. I wonder why..." *'8 Flowers': "Do you have a crush on the other girls, player? Uh, never mind... You don't have to answer that!" *'9 Flowers': "I want to live happily with a small family!♪ What about you, player?" *'10 Flowers': "Do people ever tell you that you don't understand girls? Aie, listen to me, getting all worried!" *'7 Flowers (Female)': "I'm not really good at anything, and my only real dream is to become a patissier and work for my family... Maybe I'm just childish?" *'8 Flowers (Female)': "My type? I think someone who makes me feel calm. You are going to spend the rest of your life with them, after all." *'9-10 Flowers (Female)': I want to build my own café as soon as I can, because I like cooking! It's nice to have a lively place to eat instead of just eating at home, don't you think?" *'11 Flowers': "I'd love to eat some of your homemade cooking sometimes..." *'12 Flowers': "It seems like you've changed a little. Or perhaps I expected too much from you..." *'13 Flowers': "Hehe, I like to go together. To know we're seeing the same things makes me feel happy. ♥" *'14 Flowers': "Um... I like you a lot, player! ♫ I'll just say it. After all, these are my true feelings." *'15 Flowers': "When I turn around, you're there. I'll say it again, I am truly blessed." *'16 Flowers': "I was so happy to have something so important to me, but now I'm afraid of losing it..." *'17 Flowers': "Even if you're scared, there's no point in dwelling on it. You just have to do your best everyday.♫" *'18 Flowers': "Family is an amazing thing. There's just nothing else like it." *'19-20 Flowers': "Someday, start from now, when we're both old... I hope you're still with me too, always... ♥" *'Engagement': "Our wedding day is coming up!♪ Everyone will get excited and congratulate both of us... How romantic.☆" *'Pregnancy': "My tummy feels a bit okay. When I sit very still I can feel it moving inside me. It's sure to be a wild little tyke!♪" *'After Baby's Birth': "Giving birth wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was an easy delivery. ♫ This is where it gets tough, I have to do my best." *'First Child grows up': "I hope child learns how to make good friends! ♫" *'Second Child grows up': "Kids grow so fast. It's like they're not on the same timeline as the rest of us." *'Engagement': "Congratulations! I'm sure you'll be really happy! ♥" *'Pregnancy': "So your baby is coming? That's great news. I'm excited.♪" *'After Baby's Birth': "Has your baby been born? Congratulations! Be sure to take care of your family. ☆" *'First Child grows up': "At your place, does child like walking? He/She has so much fun over there... I'm jealous." *'Second Child grows up': "The first child already has a sibling! They grow up so fast, don't they? ♫" *'While dating': "Theo likes to collect jewels. I'm glad he's happy, but we can't always do exact same thing!" *'Newlywed to Theo': "I'm still getting used to married life..." *'After Keira is born': "When I see my daughter laugh, it makes my face melting. I'm very happy. ♥" *'After Keira grows up': "It's amazing! Keira even looks like my husband when she's asleep." Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue